In recent years, there has been a portable electronic device, such as a mobile terminal, that includes an interface that allows the electronic device to be operated by a user shaking the body of the electronic device, that is, by performing a shaking movement. Such an electronic device has a function that detects the shaking movement.
For example, when the electronic device includes an acceleration sensor and the number of times an acceleration value sensed by the acceleration sensor in a determination period exceeds a certain threshold exceeds a certain number, it is determined that the shaking movement has been performed.
For example, a technique is discussed. The technique uses, as evaluation target values, values which are obtained by taking both an acceleration value with respect to a first axis along which the shaking movement is occurring and an acceleration value with respect to a second axis perpendicular to the first axis as variables so as not to incorrectly detect the case in which the electronic device is being shaken because a user is walking with the electronic device in his or her bag as a case in which the user is actively performing the shaking movement (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-33526).
However, including the acceleration value in the second axis direction, which basically is not an evaluation target, as an evaluation target value may be more likely to cause incorrect detection when the acceleration value is high.